In recent times, wireless communications have become ubiquitous and have replaced or surpassed many previous communications technologies. For example, rather than using a physical connection, such as a wire, cable, or the like to establish communications between two devices, many modern devices are equipped for wireless communications with other devices. However, wireless communications can also introduce additional delays or lag associated with encoding, transmitting, receiving, and decoding wireless packets and reconstructing the original content. Such delays can interfere with presentation of audiovisual content and result in a perceptible loss of synchronization when different playback devices are used to separately present the audio and the video content, and wireless communications are utilized to transmit the audio content and/or the video content to the appropriate playback device. Unsynchronized presentation of audiovisual content often results in a negative viewer experience. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain synchronization between audio and video content in a manner that minimizes the impact on the user experience. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.